Truth
by Vycre
Summary: The Ori are gone, the Wraith never reached Earth and all is well... Or not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Samantha!', a voice rings clear through the silence of a empty street. A lone woman somewhere down the road turns around to address the man who shouted her name and broke the peace of those early morning hours.

'Daniel', she smiles while she waits for the man to catch up with her. 'What are you doing here?'. A bit out of breath the dark haired professor stops in front of her. 'I just wanted to get on my way to the university when I say you walking down the street and I remembered I had to talk to you', Daniel gasps for air. 'Look like me you first need an oxygen mask to recover from your little run', smiles Samantha. 'Well, that's funny coming from the woman who only sits behind her computers and never have taken a liking in any sports on this planet', Daniel replies.

The two of them walk back while they're exchange friendly blows and parries between them. They have known each other for so long now, living in the same street and working together at the same university and research centre. It's funny that after spending so much time together that they have never dated or anything, but something always hangs in between them. Like a whisper, a promise or perhaps even destiny.

'I've forgotten what I wanted to tell you, Samantha', apologises Daniel. 'It was… I think a feeling. That we should act before it is too late. Or perhaps it was more like an instinct, a desire. I'm sorry'.

Sam looks at her friend standing beside her. She feels like he does. At a loss. A loss at a feeling who keeps eluding her. 'It's no problem Daniel. Next time you have this feeling, this dire urge, just come to me immediately and perhaps we can solve this thing.'

Daniel turns around, grasps his briefcase and gets into his car. He waves at Sam and then he leaves for work. Unsure of what to do now, the woman keeps standing on the path in front of his house. He had the same feeling she had, she is sure of it. She thought of exactly the same words on how to describe it as he did. Coincidence?

She takes a deep breath to clear her mind starts to walk down the road again. She wanted to walk a block before sitting down to work all day again. Just as she wants to turn left away from her house she hears a faint whisper. It almost sounds ghostly, alien, but so familiar in the same time.

'_Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter' _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Hello Jennifer, rough day?'

The doctor looks up from her untouched meal in front of her and a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. 'Well, hello Carson'. A man puts his tray with food and water at the opposite side of the table and sits down. 'Yes, I've had quite a rough day now you mention it.' They sit in silence for a few minutes both lost in their own thoughts.

'You know, I had a nasty operation and I wasn't myself during the procedure. I felt out of control and it freaked me out', Jennifer starts telling het dear colleague . She takes a sip of her water and when she puts her glass down she looks up into Carson's eyes. 'I'm getting afraid Carson. I've had moments where I can think I hear people talking, maybe like in a memory and there is something in the corner of my constantly but I can't catch it.' After another long silence the woman dares a glance around the cafeteria and she edges a little closer to the other doctor. 'I don't know what causes I, but somewhere deep inside I know that it is nog something that has to with me physically. It's like this instinct that keeps nagging at my mind, that this needs further investigation. I know it sounds ridicules and..'

'No', Carson takes Jennifer's hand in his own and squeezes it for support. 'I've the same feeling, instinct if you like, that tells me that there is something going on. It's hard to put into words and perhaps we're the only ones who are affected, but this does need further investigation. The question remains: who the hell do we approach to try to uncover this mystery?'

'No, no absolutely not!', a voice clears the hallway of curious people who wanted to check out this celebrity. 'I don't care. Let them come back another time! I don't feel like seeing them right now, because I have a very important lecture to give about the possibility of aliens out there in our universe who travel by means of wormholes!'

Two man are facing each other in a large college room, both out of breath of the shouting they just did. 'Please, Rodney listen. These aren't just people, they're good friends of mine and they have made an interesting observation and want to run it by you since you ARE the best and brightest on this planet.' The smaller man of the two has obviously touched the right buttons, because Rodney calms down and looks very smug with himself. 'So they wanted to run by me right?' , he smiles. 'I guess, that's only logical since I'm the smartest man on Earth.'

A man and a woman are entering the college room and dr. Rodney Mckay has to take a moment to catch his breath. The woman is simply beautiful, perhaps not as beautiful as his long lost rival in his area of expertise, but still stunning. 'Hi, I'm dr. Rodney Mckay and this here is my assistant dr. Radek Zelenka', Rodney smiles his best smile and tries to charm the woman, they man next to her however seem unaffected and quite annoyed.

'We've been waiting for almost an hour, Rodney. You should move it along for a change ey?' the words have left his mouth before Carson can comprehend what he said, let alone in what manner. The two man stare at each other for a moment and both sit down in any available chair.

'Wow, that's weird', Rodney mutters while he looks at the man in front of him. 'Though I have never met you, for a moment there I thought I should know you. I didn't even get pissed off about the way you spoke to me'.

'And that's why we are here, dr. Mckay and dr. Zelenka. We both have discovered that this world somehow doesn't seem right and you have to help us figure out what is and what to do', Jennifer says as she sits down as well and gestures that dr. Zelenka should do the same.

'Here is what we know so far..'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'What the hell is going on here?', A man with short black hair is entering the briefing room and he looks as happy as a cat in a bucket of water. He stands at the head of the large table and looks at the man and women sitting around the table.

'If I may, sir', one of the soldiers at the table begins, but he is silenced after one furious look of the general. 'I want an answer which explains your behavior, your ferocity, your problems AND a solution!'.

'General Landry', the big, dark coloured, captain at the left side of the table says. 'We were playing a game of basketball with the team of colonel Sheppard when his captain, Dex, cheated in the most unpleasant manner. We felt necessary to retaliate with a cheating move ourselves so we let our dr. Dal Moran block their private Emmagan in the most vicious way possible. We then witnessed how the doctor actually jumped the private and they were both smashed into the ground. Distracted by this display of aggressive behavior Captain Dex missed his shot at the basket and I was able to get hold of the ball. I dribbled passed colonel Sheppard, who wanted to grasp my arm in an attempt to block me, so I tilted my elbow at him square at the nose. He fell backwards and pulled me with him, but not before I had a chance to pass the ball to colonel Mitchel. He then made a run for it, jumped over the two fighting ladies on the ground and met captain Dex just before he could shoot. Colonel Mitchel made a left roll during which he locked his right foot around the Captain's leg. The captain fell, but made some weird move and got back to his feet at the same time colonel Mitchell did, sir. The only way to score was for Mitchel to first kick the captain behind his knee after which he had time to graciously throw the ball through the ring.'

'And the solution?', general Landry asks with a growl in his voice.

'I believe the solution would be to join our two teams and form the team which will represent the United States Air Force at the Military Basketball Tournament', concludes Captain Teal'c.

'I can't believe that you just said that in there, Teal'c!', colonel Cameron Mitchel shouts frustrated at the big man the moment they have arrived outside. 'We have to play with those idiots?'

'Who are you calling idiots, Mitchel?', Colonel John Sheppard appeared beside Cameron and gives him a friendly smack at the shoulder. It's been a long time since we've worked together, Cameron. I look forward to it already.'

'You must be joking right? It was the best of my life when I was transferred and you were not', Cameron replies. 'But even if WE can work together, how the hell are we going to make a team out of that bunch?'. His eyes drift to the two women and captains who are standing at the field, looking suspiciously at each other.

'Well, we still need a 7th man to play in our team. Those are the rules of engagement on the playfield', John thinks out loud.

'Rules of Engagement. It's a long time since I have heard that word. Ever since the Saviours came and restored Earth to their former glory. Ever since that moment we have been stuck at this stupid base, playing sports', Cameron speaks while he looks at John. 'Don't you ever have this feeling that this is all just one big theathershow? That we should be out there doing other things?

His former friend nods and whisper: 'Perhaps we will find out soon enough what is going on.' Then he continues at normal volume: 'But first thing first. Who the hell is going to run this team and be our 7th man at the same time?'

'Goodmorning, Campers.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Why are we here again?', Samantha looks at Daniel as he hands her a soda and takes the seat next to her. They are at a basketball match. Not any match for that matter, but they're at the Military Basketball Tournament. 'Well think about it Samantha', begins her friend his explanation. 'You have been hearing voices who call you "lieutenant colonel" and sometimes out of nothing you reply with the name Jack. So I simply used my connections to check where I can find lieutenant colonels and that's the Air Force. Then I went searching for jack's and ended up with a list too long to work through right here and now, but I looked through the list and personal backgrounds and this is one of the few men that seemed like a logical choice. So here we are.'

Samantha looks at the field where two teams are standing, ready to begin the match. One of the team looks familiar and not just as in 'hey, I've seen that face before', but more like: 'I know what you're all about' way. When the game starts and the players are running around the field it is difficult for the woman to focus completely on one player because they're all a fuzz of movement, but maybe that's what makes the next thing that happens to her possible.

'… _to actually create such a jump you'll need…'_

'_A nuke, we know.'_

'_And you'll need to…'_

'_Already done that.'_

'_But you…'_

'_Yak! Yakyakyakyak! This is not our first barbeque dr. Mckay!'_

'_What I just want to say is that you'll need me.'_

'_Ah hell, you can keep him.'_

A scenario plays in front in Samantha's eyes which is totally unreal and yet it feels like she has lived it herself. A group of people is sitting around a large table in a conference room discussing ways to create wormholes, between some type of gates and she is there and so are almost all the players in the team. The image shifts and another scenario appears:

'_So we're going to hell?'_

'_Well, I'm going to end up there sooner or later. Might as well check out the neighborhood.'_

'_Are you all right, Samantha?'_

'Samantha?', she returns to reality with a shocking headache and her eyes finally focus on Daniel. 'I don't know why, Daniel and I certainly don't know how, but you and I both know that Air Force team. Or for the better lack of an explanation, we _should _know them.' In silence they both stare at each other for a few long minutes. 'I thought so', mutters Daniel softly. 'I had the same feeling there. Then it is time that we are going to meet them after the match.'

'You look like you've seen a ghost, Carson. What's up?', Jennifer gently lays a hand on the doctor's arm next to her and stares at him. Carson shakes his head as to clears his mind and turns his head so can see Jennifer. 'This has all been such a strange experience for me, Jen. I've had nightmares for as long as I can remember about me waking up end discovering I'm not Carson but some evil clone who lived a completely different life, but now I'm not so sure about my nightmares', he whispers afraid that other supporters or dr. Mckay and Zelenka can hear him. 'Of 'course it's just a nightmare, Carson. I'm sure of it', smiles Jennifer. 'It's just not a nightmare I've been having my entire life, but one that's only a few years old', mutters her friend. Jennifer frowns as she tries to put the words together to form a correct sentence. 'What do mean it's a nightmare of only a few years old?', she almost dares not to ask the question but her curiosity proves to be too great. 'What I mean, Jennifer, is that something in my mind tells me that for once the nightmare was actually at some point in my life reality and secondly, I know three of the 7 players at the Air Force Team.'

Rodney stares at the stands right across the field. The whole game, which he couldn't care less about, is forgotten as he stares at her. How is this possible? Why is there suddenly such a clarity to his mind, that only now he can scold himself for missing all the clues? How long will this stay until his mind and that of the others is clouded again? Because the look on her face and the whispers of Carson just a few seats next to his confirm his sudden geniality. Somehow they all see clear just this few seconds. They have to meet! It's fate, it's destiny, it's the salvation of the universe. 'Rodney? What are you doing? Why are staring at that woman and drooling?', Radek asks his friend. He has to strain his hearing to hear the few words muttered by the man next him. 'Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter.'

'Pass the ball, come on Cameron!' The Air Force Team proves to play a better game with their slight lead of 2 – 0. They simply can't lose anymore. Play time would prove too short for the Navy to score. With their strong defense of Captain Teal'c and Private Emmagan they proved to be formidable enemies for the Navy attackers. Jack is on the mid field and coordinates the attacks during the game. The crowd that turned up during their second match in the Tournament proved to be large and it's difficult to spot the friends he knows of would be coming to watch the game. When the other team is regrouping the general takes another shot at identifying his friends. 'Where are you bastards', he mutters under his breath. It's weird that he can't find them. He has somewhere deep inside of him a recollection of feelings and his ways of finding his friends at any time, wherever and whenever. But somehow he has never been able to find his friends within the Air Force, to spot them right away. Just as he is about to give up and focus on the game again his eye is drawn to a man. That instinct feeling is coming forward so strong and unexpected that he nearly stumbles. That man is a friend of his. A good friend, a loyal friend. His buddy through many dangerous adventures and the clarity hits him square on, before he is tackled by a Navy attacker. 'Daniel Jackson.'

John watches as the general is being taken down so suddenly. Jack seemed captivated by someone in crowd. Always the watchful colonel he start scanning the people immediately. 'You take care of the Navy players I need to check something', John shouts at Ronon and the faithful Captain and his friend for a long time takes his word and charges forward with Cameron at his side. It's weird, but John has to admit he likes Cameron more than he admitted the first time around. They are so alike and so are their teams. It is almost funny how they ended up being together and yet they could have gone through life without ever knowing each other. 'But that's where you're wrong isn't it?', his nagging conscious questions his rational brain. 'There is something going on and you know it and you know that Cameron and Jack know it. You lot just have to figure out what it is. The only thing you need is..'

'A genius', John stares at a man in de audience with his mouth hanging open. He follows the gaze of the stunned man and finds that opposite of that weird group of four is a couple sitting. A woman with sandy blonde hair and a brown haired man who only could be a forgetful professor. John takes a long look at the two before shifting his gaze back to the four at the right side of the playing field. A woman with long blonde hair next to three man… and they all look familiar in one way or another but only one name comes to mind immediately:

'Rodney Mckay.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from Author: I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I do find them useful for pushing me forward since I tend to stop after a few chapters. So if you feel like it (and don't feel obligated) leave a review behind as motivation and a reminder for me to keep writing and updating.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It's quiet at the training field. Most teams have joined the general crowd to look at the last match played this day. Their shouts of encouragement and despair drift over the field a few hundred yards behind the official basketball court. The field is empty, but a small group of people are sitting in the grass at the edge. They talk softly with one another while glances are being cast over their shoulders now and again.

'So we can safely assume that something is going on here?', John asks the rest of the group while he is eyeing the sky suspiciously.

'Of course something is going on!', Rodney is beside himself from the adrenaline rushing through his body. 'You all must be able to see that?'

His statement is met with silence.

'Well, it's not your fault. You have to be a genius after all to see the bigger picture', he grins knowingly.

'You mean that this reality we're living in isn't the right one? That we used to know each other very well before this change was made to the world?', Samantha takes a wild guess, while looking at the doctor with her big blue eyes acting all innocent for a moment.

'Or do you refer to the fact that through dreams, nightmares and déjà vu's our subconscious is trying to tell us that we have to dig a little deeper because we are part of something big and fantastic?', Carson adds his contribution to the changing look of irritation on Rodney's face.

'He! Am I not the only genius is this group of probably wonderful people?', he states offended. 'What we all just experienced is a moment of absolute clarity where we ALL were capable of seeing and knowing for those few minutes.'

'The question remains: seeing and knowing what?', Cameron looks around and aside from Carson and Samantha he sees question marks everywhere.

'That we all indeed know each other', sighs Rodney in a way a tired teacher is explaining a math problem to an incompetent student. 'You just said, John, that you found it familiar that the two teams here lookalike. That there are underlying dynamics you can't quite comprehend. That's because we are divided into two team doing the work we do. Did. Used to do. Will do again.'

The group of incompetent students look at their teacher with annoyance. 'Can't you ever give a straight and simple answer without being humiliating?', is the million dollar question.

'No, he can't', Samantha stands up and starts walking in a circle around the seated people. 'Because you, Rodney, are a very irritating, self-centered man, who always must have the last word about simply anything and you are indulging in the fact that you actually do have a very high IQ and are one of the smartest people on this planet.'

'One of the..'

'You like to interrupt you fellow group members during briefings, you are patronizing towards your superiors and you don't have colleagues in your world but assistants.'

'How the hell…'

'You are always fighting with your sister who is just as smart you is, you take other people's ideas like mine and present them as your own, you are a coffee addict and you can't stand it that Carson has a stronger Ancient Gene than you.'

'What are you…'

'I know you, because we have worked together on several big projects of which the latest was an intergalactic spacebridge and don't ask me how because this knowledge just comes flooding back into my mind at this very instant, we have the Ancients City Atlantis back on Earth, the Wraith are defeated for the moment and we've just battled and destroyed the Ori and…'

'What Samantha? What is it? Why have you stopped sketching this exciting world we all want to live in by now?', John and Cameron are asking at the exact same time.

'I just realized how perfectly screwed we are', Samantha mutters as she looks around the group with a stunned expression. 'This will take some time to explain, but just accept this for now. We were battling something called the Ori and we managed to beat them in the end by some device called "The Ark of Truth". We, being Cameron, Teal'c, Daniel and Vala, wanted it destroyed because it has the power to make anybody who looks into it believe anything that is programmed into the device. It was shipped to Area 51 for research. I guess someone found a way to reprogram it.'

'Oh great here we go again! And we've only saved the galaxy how many times, T?', all eyes are turned to Jack. 'What?', he asks the group of the eyes. 'When Carter gave the explanation something inside of me was triggered and I'm starting to remember things again at a very slow and nagging pace.'

'Why is it only you, Jack and Carson seem to grasp significantly more of this foul trick of the mind than the rest of us?', complains Rodney loudly while making big and empathic movements with his arms.

'I don't know, Rodney', states Carson. 'But it is obvious we need to uncover this plot and we are going to need help with it.'

'Tell me genius, who?!', is the desperate wail of Rodney.

'Hello again Samantha', a gently and polite voice floats of the field toward the group. They all turn around and see a single man standing in the grass. He has a small rectangular device between his fingers and smiles at the blonde woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from Author: I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I do find them useful for pushing me forward since I tend to stop after a few chapters. So if you feel like it (and don't feel obligated) leave a review behind as motivation and a reminder for me to keep writing and updating.**

**Thanks for reviews thus far!**

* * *

Chapter 6

'Narim'

'Who is he?', Ronon asks while he jumps to his feet alarmed.

'I would assume he is one of those from our former lives', states Teyla, who has remained silent until now.

'Well of course he is. Isn't that obvious?', Rodney's exciting look is once again replaced by one of sheer superiority and smugness.

'It appears as though you know us, sir. But do we indeed knew you before this?', Teal'c looks the newcomer straight into the eyes and it is evident that the solemn man doesn't feel the least threatened.

'You do, Teal'c. I'm here to take you from this world and to our home world so we can begin te reverse the damage already done by this newfound enemy', Narim explains with patience.

'Space canons.' They all turn once again towards Jack, astonished that he speaks words that makes no sense for the second time. 'You have big honkin' space canons which you refused to give to us after saving your hides a few times. Will you give them to us now?', the colonel continues as though nobody is gaping at him.

The stranger laughs softly. 'As you know very well, colonel O'neill, we do not give our technology to races with lesser understanding of that technology.'

'But you were destroyed!', Samantha's outburst changes the mood at the field immediately. Curiosity and perhaps even relieve are being replaced with suspicion and awareness. Suppressed warrior instincts are awakened and the doctors are shoved behind the soldiers without a sound.

'Yes, the Goa'uld attack on Tollana was rather unexpected, but not thus unexpected that we weren't prepared Samantha', Narim smiles that knowingly smile as a parent is explaining something to his children.

'But…', the blonde woman stammers in her attempt to asks multiple questions at the same moment. 'We heard your radio transmission. It was cut short by a blast? And if you survived, how did you do it? How many survived? Where is this new home world and…'

'Why the hell have you never lend a hand in the problems with Anubis and more importantly the Ori!', Jack is yelling straight in the face of the alien man. He stalked around the group while Samantha was blabbering and made his way towards the lone figure. He feels angry, no pissed off is a better of describing it. He still can't remember all that has happened before the 'altering' but he knows enough about the Tollan that they could've made a big difference during the past years.

'We were taken in by the Nox', is the simple answer Jack gets. With his mouth gaping, the colonel stares at Narim.

'And why the hell didn't they help us?'

'Because they're pacifists.' Narim shifts his gaze to the group of perplexed humans. He opens his hands as a sign that he doesn't mean to offend anyone with his words. 'We always held open the option that possible betrayal would be a goal in itself for the Goa'uld. The moment you all were on the planet more than half of our people were already on the Nox planet. Yes, we still lost lives during the attack and a few ships were destroyed, but the ones who held on long enough were saved by one the Nox's ships.'

'Wait? The Nox have ships? That's fascinating. Thank you for sharing.'

'Always a pleasure doctor Jackson.'

'That still doesn't explain why you never send a message', Samantha says. 'There would have been so much…'

'Who are the Nox?', a grumpy voice sound.

'They are very very advanced people who evade their enemies by illusion and mastery of the mind', Rodney explains to Ronon.

'I would love to get my hands on a brain of one of them. They are the perfect subjects for study in human medical evolution.'

'What?! How could you say that Carson? We need their technology, of course. Just as we need the technology of these so called Tollans. We could become…'

'RODNEY, shut up!' The doctor is silenced by four very angry voices ringing clear. He is met with murders looks of John, Cameron, Jack and Samantha.

'It took us simply years to rebuild our race and society, Samantha', Narim managed to remain calm during the entire discussion. 'We were in no position to offer substantial assistance.'

The group of humans are eyeing each other for a few moments. It sounds plausible.

'Do we believe him?', Radek asks the others. 'There are still an infinite possible explanations about what happened and about what's happening to us right now.' Rodney moves to open his mouth and give a tardy reply when all their eyes are being drawn towards a large spaceship hovering towards them.

'I knew we would never escape those lying, sneaking sons of a bitches that easy', is the reaction of Jack at this sight.

'How is it possible nobody sees the ship?', Jennifer looks puzzled at the sky. 'And who are they?'

'They probably have some kind cloaking device installed on board.' The rational explanation offered by Samantha. 'As for who they are…we are also acquainted and..' She is interrupted when the sound of weapons powering reaches them.

'This would a good time to leave', Narim says, ever being the calm Tollan. He runs towards the group of people who, by now, are all standing ready to break into a run. Just when he pushes a yellow circle on the small device in his hands the weapon fires. They have duck to ground in an attempt to save themselves, but the fall knocks the device from Narim's hands. They try to scramble for their safety, but things are happening too quickly. In a blink of an eye , Narim is gone. Teleported back somehow to his ship which awaits in orbit.

'So much for the Tollan', bickers Ronon, at the same time he grasps Carson and Rodney in their necks and drags them on their feet. 'We do this the old fashion way then. Let's run!'

They all jump to their feet again and start following the big, rough looking man. 'Where the hell are we going? We are on a bloody field. It's not like we can outrun the ship or it's weapons', Rodney screams like a pig facing the butcher. 'We could really use a…', the doctor stops dead in his tracks.

'RODNEY!'

'A Wraith ship?', he mutters softly in himself. After a moment he recollects himself and raises his voice so it can be heard over the chaos. 'It's a Wraith ship!'

The humans stop and turn around so they can all witness the small miracle which happens in front of their eyes. A small purple vessel is racing toward the large spaceship and fires his weapons. 'You call that a ship?' John grins for a moment. 'It's not quite a cruiser, but a dart could be destructive.' They watch in silence as the dart shoots a few more times and successfully renders the other ships powerless. The weapons power down and it just keeps hovering above the far etched of the training field.

The dart turns around and races over the field towards the Jack and the others. 'Should we be concerned?', he asks nobody in particular and it's John who answers. 'I would propose to start running again.'

Again they find themselves running for their lives again…

'Ouch what happened?' Jack rubs his heads and looks around him. They're on the edge of their military base. Which is interesting since it took them 10 hours to get there with a C130 just a few days before. 'We're taken by the dart and brought here. It's a miracle we are back in one piece considering we're been in a Wraith Crystal jumbled together', Rodney explains.

'But who would save our lives and then dump us here?'

'Hrhmp', someone clears his throat and all eyes are being drawn towards the door. A Wraith is leisurely leaning against the doorpost, looking at the pathetic group before him. He has an tattoo of a star around his left eye and he actually is smiling. Though more in a predatory way.

'It is so nice to meet you all again', his voice is low and you could almost call it silky smooth hence the fact that it belongs to him. He walks forward and offers John his hand. 'I would offer you a hand, if you dare to take it Sheppard.' To great surprise of the others John is actually grinning himself as he takes the hand, lets himself being pulled to his feet and shakes his hand loose as soon as he can. 'Though I don't remember a lot about our lives before this 'altering', it's hard to forget. What the hell are you doing here, Todd?'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'So this morning I woke up thinking about the absolute perfect seminar I've given yesterday and some weirdoes who came talking to me about the universe not being right and now we actually KNOW that the universe isn't right?', Rodney rubs his head in the hope he can banish the stabbing pain in his skull.

'That is an interesting development indeed', concurs Teal'c.

After being saved by Todd the Wraith they SG teams have been taken to Tollan ship. They are currently in orbit around Pluto. One by one the all the members are being pushed into a machine where the damaged to their brain, done by the Ori Ark, is being reversed. And it works like a charm, because one by one they come out of the device remembering.

'I take it Oma wasn't able to defeat Adria then', Daniel says more to himself then his companions. 'That is an disturbing piece of knowledge.'

'Yes it is, but why should Adria side with them?', Vala asks. As Adria's mother she still can't help it but to feel utterly guilty about the whole ordeal which started the moment that cheating Ori was born into a human body made of her flesh and blood. 'They seem to be pretty inferior compared to the Ori. But then again they proved easily persuaded and they both have a grudge again the human race so it appeared. What did you guys do to them anyway?'

'We gave them a long list of gate addresses', Jack tells Vala and the other Atlantis members.

'That doesn't seem to be a valid reason to hate you', is Teyla's opinion.

'Well… the list started off with a black hole and they got progressively darker after that.'

'Do these people have a name? Calling them 'Them' while I shoot them doesn't work for me.'

'Why do you always have to start shooting people, Ronon? Maybe it's time to turn over a new leaf after your experience as a captain in United States Air Force?', Rodney still massaging his temples in the hope to annihilate his headache.

'I'd rather be a runner again.'

'Guys! We really should get back to the topic at hand now that everybody is been through the machine and remembers who they are and how screwed we are', Samantha is sitting on a table overlooking the room and making eye contact with all just to make sure they've heard her and calm down.

'So we must know for how long we've been living in this alternate reality, how Adria survived and how she came in contact with the Ashen. What the hell they want from this time, are they sterilizing everybody again? Where the Ark is and how to reset it again. Who our allies can be in this fight and above all how we can save the universe this time round. Are there any questions? Yes, Vala?'

'Would we this time be rewarded for saving all again?'

'Of 'course not! We never ever even get a thank you!', Jack shouts frustrated.

'Any more questions? Jennifer?'

'Where do we start? From the bits I've just heard I understand most of our former allies are either gone, dead or unreachable.'

A silence takes hold of the conference room and everybody is lost in their own thoughts. Jennifer is absolutely right. The Nox are unreachable for the humans, the Asgard have destroyed themselves and their cousins in the Pegasus galaxy are probably not waiting for the question for help. The Tok'ra have long since been gone, dead, lost or simply running for their own lives and the few contacts they had in Pegasus will have degraded over time. The only allies they have at the moment are a few Tollan who haven't said a word yet about the current situation and how they perhaps could help and a lonely Wraith with one dart. Not an army just yet.


End file.
